Unexpected Visitor
by ericaakisame
Summary: Haruhi has an older sister who is in a band and has recently returned home with her Band the Blood Stained Black Roses no one expected her to take a liking to the hosts and want to join. Will she allow her sister to continue as a host?


(**First person POV**)

I sat in the back of the Lexus as my driver drove me home to visit my little sister Haruhi and my dear father who is a transvestite Ranka is his/her name. After mom died I was a mess as I was a year older than Haruhi. Father started to drink away his pain and sleep through his shift at the tranny bar where he works little Haruhi helped me take care of the house and father. I sang at a local coffee house to earn some money to buy the food to put on the table while dad worked every night while I worked the lunchtime rush. An agent came into the coffee house while I sang with my two friends who were my bass and drums Lillie Thorn and Emily Rose. Our little band was called the Blood Stained Black Roses my stage name was Black Thorn, Lillie's was the Crimson Lily and Emily's was Ivy Rose. He signed us to a three-year contract I told father and my little sister and they were so happy for me I left home hoping to come back but it's been four years I was thirteen when I signed so was Lillie and Emily we were multi-millionaires from our platinum albums we sold which were closed to 7 albums all went platinum. I just turned seventeen while my sister's birthday is the month before mine so she turned sixteen a few days ago and is starting high school at Ouran Academy from what dad had told me over the phone since I had informed him of my return home. My driver pulled up to the house I had bought earlier since I was coming back and was going to ask my family to move in with me. John, my driver, took my stuff inside to be taken to the master bedroom by the maids and came back start the car up to head towards my father's apartment I was zoning out so I didn't realize we reached the apartment complex until John opened my door for me.

"Thank you John would u wait at home for me to call for you to come get me?" I asked as I got out of the back of the Lexus looking at John who for a long time treated me like a little sister.

"Of Course Erica be sure to come home at a decent hour you have an interview in the morning for Ouran Academy admittance." He said in a matter of fact voice which often time bugged the crap out of me. I rolled my eyes at him but I smiled warmly before heading to the steps.

"Yes 'Father' I will be home when ever I decide alright I'll call you when I'm ready." I replied in my smart-ass voice, which usually bugged him to no end when I would act like this. I went up to the door of the apartment my father told me was theirs I knocked quickly. The door opened to reveal my little sister Haruhi who I haven't seen since I left with my band to start our career as a true band.

"Erica, is that really you big sister?" Haruhi asked as she stood there shock written over her face I could only nod and she pulled me into a bear hug which I gladly gave her a hug back as she pulled me inside the apartment.

"Yes my dear little Haruhi its me your dear big sister. Is dad working late tonight?" I ask after she let me out of the bear hug looking around the small apartment. When I mean small it felt like I was in Harry Potter's Broom closet for a bedroom small (Yeah Harry Potter reference) it was sad but I wouldn't dare tell my sister that to her face.

"Yeah he is would you like some tea?" She asked with a smile on her face I nodded and she went to the kitchen making some tea for the two of us. I pulled out my phone to message John about what is going on.

"Sure I would love some sister would u like a ride to school in the morning my driver he acts like an older brother to me is driving me up there to talk to the principle about me going there to finish my schooling." I asked Haruhi as she sat down with our tea I smiled softly hoping she would say yes even though Emily and Lillie are going to be in their cars following us.

"Sure it beats walking to school and dealing with the Idiots." Haruhi said I shrugged it off and quickly began to make the phone call to John.

"Hello Erica do you need me to come get you?" John answered his phone quickly I laughed softly at him.

"No I'm staying here with my sister for the night can u pick us up early to take us to school oh and I need some clothes too please." I say swiftly I heard him laugh and I frowned at the phone.

"Of course I can I'll be a few minutes oh and stop frowning it makes you look older." John said I wasn't happy with him but I couldn't help but laugh. Haruhi looked at me like I was crazy which I felt like I truly was though I know I'm not crazy.

"Alright thanks John see you in a few." I said hanging up the phone quickly I looked at the time it was only five in the afternoon I could hear someone knock at the door.

"Excuse me sister." Haruhi said getting up but I quickly stopped her as I got up looking at the door.

"Let me sister please just take a seat I'll return in a few moments." I said walking to the door opening it to see a group of guys I giggled softly.

"Who are you and why are you in Haruhi's apartment?" A tall blonde boy asks I smiled softly since I still have my long brown hair and look almost like Haruhi's twin sister.

"I'm Erica but some people call me Thorn I'm Haruhi's sister I've been on tour till last night and had my driver bring me over about an hour ago. Haruhi I guess your class mates are here and John is pulling up I'm going to get my clothes I'll see if Ivy and Lily will come over to visit you haven't seen them since we sang at mom's funeral." I call out walking passed the guys hops over the rail landing on my feet leaving them shocked I smirk.

"Erica Lee Fujioka that was the most stupidest thing you just did other than stage diving." John yelled at me I pouted grabbing my clothes.

"I'm sorry John I'll see you in the morning make sure the maids leave my room untouched please you know how I am about my room." I said he nodded towards me before pulling away in the black Lexus which I happen to love only because its black and has comfy seats. I walk back upstairs I could hear my name being called I turn to see my two best friends and band mates, Emily and Lillie.

"Hey Erica wait up are you going to your sisters can we tag along?" Lillie called out to me I nodded and they ran to catch up with me I opened the door to my sister's apartment surprising the guys.

"Lillie, Emily! Oh its so good to see you both so your going to school with us like Thorn?" Haruhi asked excited shocking the guys further who didn't know my sister very well it seems. I laughed the guys stared at me I forgot that me, Emily and Lillie had our canines sharpened into fangs because we were an all girl vampire rock group kind of like the Hex Girls from Scooby Doo.

"Hey Kiddo yeah we are remember I told you to call me Ivy." Emily said to my little sister while ruffling her short boyish haircut. I laughed softly before walking down the hall to my sister's room laying my clothes down before going to change into my music outfit walks out in my tight black tank top my hair in a pony tail my lips black and a tight mini skirt with knee-high high heel boots on.

"Girls grab your stuff Haruhi you and your friends want to watch the show?" I ask as the girls go change into similar outfits but different colors like mine is all black Lillie's is red and Emily is green. Haruhi nodded quickly I smiled I noticed John pulled up again figuring what I needed because he is the best guy ever.

"I figured u wanted to show off to your friends so I brought the limo there is a stage already for u at the park and all your equipment is there." John said as Emily, Lillie and I climb into the limo as well as the guys and my sister. I looked at my sister who was miserable she looked at me I moved my head to the group beside her she knew I was asking who are they.

"He is Tamaki Suoh this is Kyoya Ootori next him are the Hitachin Twins Hikaru and Kaoru. The small guy is Mitskuni Haninozuka but most call him Honey and next to him is his cousin Takashi Morinozuka everyone calls him Mori. They are the host club." Haruhi said I nodded I wasn't really into that but at least my sister was somewhat happy and not depressed like father was after mom died.


End file.
